


Apples to Apples

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Apples, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: Fluffy Short story where Ana and Alistair happen upon an orchard. Ana proves that things arnt always what they seem.





	

Alistair and Ana stumbled upon an abandoned orchard near camp. They decided to try one fruit from every tree. Laughter echoed, as they made faces solely dependent on the sourness of each apple. After spending a few hours wandering they found themselves turned around and their camp was nowhere in site.

While searching for their way back, Ana spotted a tree so hidden, many would simply pass it by. Half dead, it bore only a few ragged apples, yet she insisted Alistair boost her to get one. 

“Ana, this is hardly the time. We really need to find camp.” He grumbled reluctantly lifting her. 

“Last one. I promise.” She smiled and yanked the oddly shaped fruit from the branch. “Here, try this one?”

Alistair quirked his brow. “Uh. I think not. That one doesn't look very...good.”

She chuckled “Maybe not, but I have a good feeling about this one.”

“What makes you think that?” He looked on in curiosity. 

“Well it reminds me of you.”

Alistair laughed. “It does resemble me. Lumpy and dull.” He mocked twisting his expression to match the shape of the apple. 

She giggled "No! Because there aren't many like him. When things seemed dim, I found him. You can't judge someone by their family tree Alistair.” She motioned to the sad tree. “Sometimes the apple falls far from the tree. And in spite of the pain he was surrounded with, inside he is still very good.” She winked. 

"Well. Umm. Thank you.” Blush creeped up his face and his nerves tried to take over. As he always did Alistair resorted to jokes. “Really? That from an apple? You are quite the poet.” He teased. 

Ana raised the apple to his mouth. Alistair sighed. He threw caution to the wind, closed his eyes and took a bite. 

"Wow! I am good on the inside!" He exclaimed as he devoured the apple.

Ana kissed his cheek. “You most certainly are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy story.


End file.
